Rome In Love
by PeetaxKatniss4ever
Summary: Clarissa is the princess of ancient Rome. Jace is the best gladiator in all of Rome. What happens when the two cross paths? suckish summary i know! better than it sounds! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Rome in Love**

_Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is the princess of Ancient Rome. Jace Herondale is the best of Rome's Gladiator fighters. What happens when the two cross paths? _

Clarissa Morgenstern heaved a sigh, for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. She sat in the shade of the huge coliseum, watching as the gladiators fought against men, and lions. She did not understand how people could enjoy watching others be tortured this way. But as princess of Rome, it was her role to pretend that these events entertained her.

Yes, princess. Her father, Valentine, was the empire of Rome, and ruling the people here with him, was her mother, Jocelyn. Heir to the throne after her parents, was her brother, Sebastian. He was a year older than her, and she loved him dearly, but sometimes it could get frustrating. He was always seen as strong, and the more powerful one of the two, when really she felt that they were equal. Clarissa understood that her family only wanted what was best for her, to marry a handsome, wealthy young man who would treat her properly, but couldn't she have a little bit of freedom?

A loud horn broke Clarissa away from her thoughts. The crowed roared as the referee, though they hardly could be called that, held up the champion's hand. She and her family stood as well, and while her father looked pleased with the outcome, she wore a blank expression. Her father was a great man, but she just didn't understand him winner was of course young gladiator, Jonathon Herondale.

Of course it was. He was the best of the best in all of Rome, hell, most likely in all the world! It was no shock that he had won an effortless victory. She saw him smirk down in the arena, winking at a few girls in the crowed. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, what a player… shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts, she turned to her brother who was just finishing speaking to her.

"Sorry Seb, I didn't quite catch that. What were you saying?" she asked, smiling at him apologetically. He laughed at her, shaking his head in amusement.

"I said; you don't look like you're enjoying yourself dear sister. But I stand corrected. You were checking out Herondale boy weren't you?" He teased with a smirk on his face. She blushed a light scarlet color, glaring at her brother.

"I was not. I was thinking about what a gross man he is. That man whore." She muttered the last part under her breath, so as not to let her parents hear her language. But apparently luck was against her today, seeing as her mother turned to her giving her a hard look.

"Clarissa, what did we say about language? That is inappropriate language for a young princess." She nodded to her mother, though as soon as her mother turned her back on her, she mimicked her stern-ness. Beside her, Seb chuckled.

"You're truly hilarious sister." He said and smiled sheepishly when she glared at him. "What?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"I swear she's so annoying sometimes! Ugh!" she huffed, excusing herself from the coliseum. Her father looked at her questionably, but let her go none the less. She scurried down the hall, careful not to trip on her dress. Though she was so busy trying to get past the crowds as fast as possible, which was easy considering they made a path for her, and trying not to trip on her dress that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she ran into him.

_**There you go! My first fan fic! Please don't be too hard on me! I don't know much about ancient rome, so I apologize if any of this is incorrect! Review!**_

_**- 4everclacexoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, I am so so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! My internet stopped working, and I still don't have it fixed. I'm at my grandparents and I have like twenty minutes so I apologize for the short crappy chapter :P oh, and I forgot to put in my disclaimer : I do not own any of the Characters It's all Cassandra Clare's! And the plot, I don't own either! I can't find who i got it from, but please let me know if any of this rings a bell! **

**Meeting An Ass**

I look up to meet the eyes of none other than... Jace Herondale. Great.

"My apologies, Princess. I didn't see you there. You're just too short." Glaring, I turn to him, ignoring how extremely handsome he looked when the sun came down at that angle... I shook my head. Bad Clary, bad. I clear my throat, and begin picking myself off of the ground, ignoring his out reached hand.

"Watch it Herondale. Now if you'll excuse me I was heading back to my palace. Good day." He smirked at me, and let me pass. I turn my head back one last time to see him staring at me. I narrow my eyes at him, and dart home.

That night, I found I couldn't sleep. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't. Sighing, I pull back my duvet, and slide on my robe. Silently, I slip out of my chambers, and down the hall to a spiralling stair case. I climb up and find myself in the green house. I smile, and gingerly sit down on the cold coble stone bench. It was always so beautiful at this time of night.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jumping, I turn to find my brother standing in the doorway, fully dressed. Hm...

"I could ask you the same thing. Where were you?"

He chuckled, and came to sit beside me. "Out." Was his only response. I laugh, and curl into his side.

"So where'd you go earlier?" He asked. I sigh, and stare out at the moon.

" I came back here, but on the way I had a run in with Jace Herondale." I shudder as I remember our in counter. Seb chuckles beside me, and shakes his head.

"Oh poor you Clarissa." He mocks. I lightly slap his arm, and get up. I head to the door, and call over my shoulder to him.

"I know! Ha, g'night Sebastian. I'll see you in the morning."

**I know! It's terrible. Please don't be too harsh! I got it done for you in 20 minutes! I promise I'll update soon. Review!**

**-4everclacexoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first of all, the plot goes to**** 4evrjace11 ****! And second of all thanks for all the reviews this stories gotten XD Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the mortal instruments, but I wish I did Any way, enough of this, here's chapter three! **

**Surprise? **

( J POV )

"Jace! Get your ass up, you is wanted down stairs!"

My _wonderful_ sister, Isabelle Lightwood, yelled through my door. Groaning, I peel back my comforter, stretching my aching muscles.

I throw on some pants and a shirt, grinning at myself in the mirror, before heading into the hallway. 

"What could you possibly want Izzy?" I ask exasperated. She glared at me with those stormy blue eyes, before stomping down the hall, her skirts swaying around her long slender legs.

I sigh, following her down the spiraling stair case. At the door, stood a very official looking man, dressed in royal armor, a horse drawn carriage behind him.

"Jonathan Herondale, I presume?" I resist the urge to punch him, that god damned voice is so annoying. I simply nod and motion for him to continue talking.

"You have been invited to the royal ball, in the Morgenstern palace on behalf of King Valentine Morgenstern. Here is your invitation, you are welcome bring along your family along as well. Good day." With that, he turned and climbed into the carriage.

"Yay! Jace, did you hear him! We're going to the royal ball!" Izzy screamed in my ear. God, not the best way to wake up in the morning. I smirk at her, putting my hand out to stop her from jumping.

"Yes Isabelle," She glared at me, her long raven hair falling in her face. She hated it when people called her by her full name. "I heard him. But who said I was taking you with me?"

She huffed, smacking my arm. "Of course you're taking me!" With that, she stormed off, most likely to find Magnus and have him accompany her shopping. Ugh, girls. Wait no, girl and gay dude. Oh whatever.

I wondered into the kitchen, where Alec sat making tea.

"I hear we're going to a ball?" He smirks at my face.

I sighed, and sat down next to him.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'.

"Oh, come on man! It can't be that bad. I'm sure there'll be plenty of chicks you can hook up with." He looks at me his eyebrows raised, waiting for a response. Finally, I grin at him.

"Fine. I could do with a bunch of young ladies swooning over me for a while."

He laughs at me, grabbing the invitation. While he read it over, I got up and grabbed some water pouring it into a cup with a tea bag.

"It says that it's in two nights. Hm. I wonder what the occasion is…Mom and Dad will be back with Max by then I'm sure. They'll want to go as well." he goes off into some train of thought, while I wonder outside onto the large patio.

The Lightwoods were one of the richest families in Rome, known all over the place.

The house was three stories high, with three rooms on each floor. It had a large yard, with a small pond, and a beautiful garden out front. The light woods had adopted me when I was ten, after my mother had passed away, and I always used to play out here, fighting Alec with sticks and what not.

I laugh at the memory. Life was simpler when I was younger…

"Jace! Lunch is ready!" I turned to see Izzy in the door way, with take-out in her hands.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were cooking for a minute. Ha, what a relief!" I said, coming through the door way, ignoring her piercing stare on the back of my neck.

Alec laughed at us.

"Face it Izzy. You can't cook."

I smirk at her face, as she grumbled something about 'boys,' and that 'they're a bunch of ass wholes' under her breath.

( C Pov )

"Clarissa! Darling you look wonderful! I haven't seen you in ages!" My aunt Amatis said, running to envelope me in a hug.

I laughed at her, and squeezed her back in response.

"Amatis, you saw them, what, a few months ago?" Mother laughed at her as she grumbled something about 'that being too long'. I laughed with her, as we went down to the dining hall.

Our servants hurriedly got us sat down, and brought out our meals as Father walked in with Seb and Luke behind him.

"Amatis! It's good to see you again!" His booming voice echoed through the hall as they all greeted each other with a flourish of hugs, and welcomes.

"I'm so glad you could come on such a short notice Amatis. It's wonderful to have you here for the ball." My father began as we ate.

The adults chatted absent mindedly, while Seb and I had our own conversation.

"Did you know about a ball?" I ask him. He shook his head, and chuckled.

"Sister, you have to learn, that Mother and Father will plan balls just for the hell of it-" He smiled sheepishly at Mother, as she shot him 'the look' across the table.

"Any way, it's probably no big deal. Don't worry about it." I sighed, and took my brothers advice.

"Fine… but you'd better be right. Now, I need to go plan my outfit for this affair," I raise my voice so Mother and Father can hear me. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to be excused. Thank you for the wonderful meal, but I have some business to attend to in preparation for this ball. When is it?"

Mother looked glad that I was already getting myself ready for the big event.

"It's in two days Sweetheart. Why don't you have Dorthea help you choose an outfit. Oh and make sure it's something dashing. This is extremely important you know." I nod, and make my way back to my chambers.

What could be so important that I haven't even been informed of what is going on? Ugh, my life can be so confusing sometimes.

"Dear, what about this one? It'll make your eyes pop!" Dorthea asked, holding up a nice green dress. I shrugged. We had been shopping for hours, going from shop to shop, trying to find the 'perfect' dress, but I didn't like any of them.

I heard her sigh next to me and place the dress back on the display rack.

"Well what do you want dear? You haven't found anything!" I roll my eyes at her, and make my way across the room.

"Look at this one! Oh, I have to go try it on!" I exclaim, running up to the store clerk. "I must try this one on!"

"Of course princess, right this way!" She lead me to a large changing room with a thick red curtain in front of it. "Would you like help changing?"

"Oh that's okay, thanks. Dorthea will help me."

She nods, and closes the curtain.

Five minutes later, I come out in a beautiful deep green satin dress, with intricate gold lines on the skirt. It's a strapless, with a shawl and a long train. Dorthea paired it with lovely six inch green heels, which I usually wouldn't agree to but it does add some height on to my short 5 ft 4.

"Perfect!" Dorthea cheered.

Next to me, another curtain opens, revealing a tall beautiful girl with long raven black hair, and shining blue eyes. She's in a beautiful blue gown, with short off shoulder sleeves, and a floor touching skirt. All in all she looked breath taking.

She turned her head in my direction and her eyes widened.

"Princess Clarissa Morgenstern? Oh it's an honor to be in your presence you're highness." She stammered. "I am Isabelle Lightwood."

I laugh at her formalities.

"Don't worry about any of that, save it for my brother," I say rolling my eyes. I hear her laugh beside me.

"I know what you mean," she says, recovered from a moment before. "My brother, Jace, loves it when people treat him like royalty." She said shaking her head.

I laugh with her a moment, before I hear Dorthea next to me exclaiming at the late hour.

"We'll be late for afternoon tea. You're mother will never forgive me. Quickly change."

I laugh as she shoves me into the room again.

On my way out I stop by Isabelle's change room.

"It was lovely meeting you. I hope I'll see you again at the ball this Saturday!" with that, turn and run out the door, all the while giggling at Dorthea.

**There you go! Longest chapter yet. I'm getting better at this. Any way, I hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Important Authors Note!**

**Hey you guys, this is extremely important! I AM RE-WRITING THIS STORY! I have gotten a few comments that this is in accurate so I decided to re-write this It'll take place in Idris, and it won't be as ancient :P I am going to try to get it up tonight, if not I'll have a long chapter for tomorrow! Thanks guys, and I am sorry if you thought this was an update :/**

**Love you all!**

**4everclacexoxo**


End file.
